Doin' Too Much
by FlamingHanyou
Summary: Poor Hinata! It's been six months scince shs been goin out with the Uchiha,but now she's beginning to rethink her relationship.Deleted second half,if you wish to read it,message me.


**:)Hi!I'm FlamingHanyou,and this is my first fanfic!!! I know it sucks.But anyway,please read and reveiw!!**

**I'm leaving messages and voicemails**

**Telling You I miss you**

**Baby am I doin' too much**

''Sasuke-Kun? Whats wrong?"Hinata asked gently.For the passed twenty minutes Sasuke had been stonliy silent.'I thought we got passed this.'Hinata thought to herself.Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga had been going out for exactly six months,and Hinata had been able to worm her way into the cold boy's heart,and it had led to a passionate,lasting relationship.

**Why you tryna diss me**

**When I just wanna kiss you **

**Baby am I doing too much, **

They had started out rocky,constantly at odds,but he had talked to her,and it made her feel ..._indescribable_.They slowly got into the relationship,and it was the most beautiful thing in the world,to them.Sasuke was the moon to her,and she the stars to him.They just..._belonged together_.Simple as that.No if's,and's,or's,or but's.Until Sakura brought something up.

**Tell me what's the issue **

**Who I give these lips to **

**Baby am I doing too much **

**This is turning into Something I ain't hip to **

**Baby am I doing too much **

Sakura said that once Sasuke had been brought back to Kohana,he was regarded as a traitor by most.She said the Hyuuga clan would never,ever accept him,even with his blood limit.She said that Hinata didn't truly love him.That **she** was the only one who truly loved him.Hinata nearly burst into tears right then and there,but held it together long enough for Sasuke to shield her from Sakura's veiw,and told her if she didn't leave now,he would not regret hurting her.That had been almost a month ago,and this was the first time Hinata had seen him scince.

**See you got me all alone **

**Waitin' right here by the phone **

**For you to call me,**

**Just to here **

**Your voice tone **

Hinata had called,visited,gone to his regular training grounds,and all but stalked him,yet he had always evaded her.

**I keep on wondering if you was even **

**Feeling me, I keep on wondering if **

**This was even meant to be **

**Tell me am I a waste of time, boy **

**You showing me no sign, is it cuz you on **

**Ya gine, cuz your always on my mind **

Hinata began wondering,had Sasuke ever actually enjoyed being her boyfriend?Was he as affected as she was?He brought her confidence,gave her a challenge,to try and overcome his overly obvious vanity.But had she done anything in him?Sure he smiled alot more,laughed some even,and even managed to crack a few jokes,but had she actually impacted him?

**I keep on wondering if everything you said was true  
I keep on wondering if you were really coming through**

Had he meant it all those times he said she was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes upon in his life?So many questions,so many doubts,she wondered if they would _ever_ be the same.

**Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much  
Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much**

For that month,Ino,Tenten and Temari had been exteremely worried for Hinata's health,beacuse she had quit eating,devouting all her time to trying to get Sasuke to talk to her.She had always been thin,but you could now count her ribs,and slightly see her spine.Not to mention the bags under her eyes.Glancing up at Sasuke's tall figure walking next to her she wondered '_Did he even worry about me at all?'._

**I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much  
**

All this thinking was frustrating her immensley,and she was getting a migrane.Her heart throbbed at the thought of him never really liking her,and then she began thinking,_had he gone to Sakura?_

**I'm out with my girls tryna have a good time  
And you know I'm looking fly tryna meet some other guys  
But it gets hard sometimes cuz there ain't no one just like you  
I try my best but I can't shake this thing you got me going through**

Damn!If that was the case she was more than ready to kick Sakura's bony little ass!Good God!What the hell was this boy doing to her?She had never before worried this much about anything,not even for Naruto.

**All I can picture is the color of your eyes, and the way you make me smile  
I ain't felt this in a while,  
But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion  
Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin**

Naruto.Her child-hood crush.She had long-scince gotten over him,and now,everytime she looked at him,all she saw was Sasuke's onyx eyes,and his thick, beautiful black hair.But Naruto had chosen now to try and pursue her.Long ago giving up on Sakura,he began to see how truly beautiful Hinata was,and was frequently asking her on dates now.The fact that Sasuke had her only made him want her more.

**The way I feel about myself cuz I have self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy **

The way I feel about myself cuz I have self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy

Now she was begininng to ponder her relationship.What had she been thinking?Sasuke?For God's sake he was a fucking ICECUBE!Why?Why him,why was she falling so hard for him?She let out a small laugh,causing Sasuke to glance down at her.She suddenly pulled out of his grip,and began running across the path,towards the training fields.

**I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much  
**

So much for confidence!He called her name,and began taking off after her.Imagine him,the 'Chased by every girl in Kohana' guy,chasing after the only girl who hadn't chased after him!

**Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha**

He knew deep down that if he lost her,it would be his own fault.Avoiding her like that for the past month,How could he have allowed Sakura to get to him like that?If Hinata left him,his world would come crashing down about him in a great crescendo!He was nothing without her,yet he knew she could be everything without him.

**Ronnie Ray all day  
Women in the hall way, Ev day losing track of the people tryna call me  
Don't take this the wrong way, I been havin long days, doing it, moving  
Round the town wherever I'm getting my song played**

He was tired sure,but she was his girlfriend,how did he expect to stay with her if he did that everytime a jealous girl got to him?

**Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much**

He finally caught up with her,and she was crying."What were we thinking Sasuke,we can't pull this off!My Clan and your past would get in the way.What were we thinking?"Hinata whispered,her back facing him.

**Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much **

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much

"We were thinking that we didn't give a damn what they thought about my past,about us.We were thinking that we loved each other and that that was all that mattered."He replyed,coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her,pulling her to his chest.

**Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much **

This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much

She sighed.He was right.She was doing too much.Too much thinking,to much doubting,and not enough trusting.They would be okay,and everything would be taken cared of,when the time came.But for now,they were there,and she'd be damned before anybody took that from her.

**Okay!,Glad thats over?ME TOO!So,can anyone tell me how my friend can find this,she's been searching for a few minutes  
**

**and it's pissing her off!Reveiw please!**

**  
**


End file.
